


Shit

by god



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/pseuds/god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NGE AU where they’ve still got issues but they are getting over them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do this as short as possible and try not to get into details, AT ALL.

REI

It’s terribly hot outside when Asuka and Rei meet in the country side of the city. None of them live in this area, but it’s the best place to meet, taking Rei’s workplace in consideration. Rei’s workplace is located outside the city. Rei has been working as a test subject for a make-up line since she turned eighteen. She has been enlisted as a ‘sensible skin’ test subject, so the harm they do to her is not reaching its potential. Sure, her skin still burns at the touch of certain chemicals and so her arms and legs and fingers are covered in band-aids usually, but most of those wounds are likely to heal in time. Rei is doing a great job as a lab rat, yet for the people there she is dispensable, no matter how much they appreciate her test subject qualities.  
Asuka raises her skirt in order to pull out two cigarettes from the side of her underwear. It’s not like many people could be passing by this area, and it’s not like Asuka would actually give a fuck.  
“Snatched them from ma’.”She explains to Rei as she hands her one of the cigarettes.  
Rei takes the cigarette, even though she is not a heavy smoker like Asuka is, but she wouldn’t want to argue with Asuka or appear ungrateful.  
As Asuka is searching in her purse for a lighter, Rei says:  
“You know, you could move in with me.”  
Asuka furrows her brows and looks at Rei, lighting her cigarette.  
“Like I could live in such a disorganized mess of a place.”  
She lights Rei’s cigarette as well.  
“It’s not that dirty.”  
“Oh, please.” Asuka spits, faking a laugh. “Anyway, is it even entirely yours?”  
“He registered it on my name when he bought it for me.”  
“Gee. What if he decides to, I don’t know, ask you to move out or sell it?”  
“I don’t think he would.”  
“Have you even talked to him recently?”  
“No. To be honest, we kind of stopped talking after I found out he was Shinji’s father.”  
Asuka bites her thumb as she starts moving her legs in order to walk, thinking.  
“Where do you wanna go?”Asuka asks, turning back to Rei.  
“Anywhere, it’s not like I care.”  
They head to a nearby lake as the sun sets. One of the things Asuka learned from Rei was to find comfort in silence and simple things. So when they sit down, with their bottoms on the wet grass and their feet in the cold water, watching the first stars appearing on the ceiling that is the sky, which is gradually getting darker and darker. They don’t talk, they don’t kiss, they simply hold hands.

KAWORU

It’s dark and Kaworu has to hurry because Shinji is waiting for him in front of a certain supermarket. He would have taken Shinji with him, but Shinji said that he would rather spend some time by himself than burden Kaworu’s task.  
Kaworu looks around, then starts crawling on the top of the fence of his parents’ house. When he reaches the top he expands his hands to reach the roof and climb under it. He opens the window to his room with his legs, hanged with his hands on the edge of the roof. He manages to get inside. He takes in the smell of his room. It mostly reeks of dust and dead flowers. Maybe someday he will get the time to clean it up when he sneaks in.  
He sneaks in time by time, in order to get certain stuff he needs. For example, now he needs his tent, because he promised Shinji that they would go camping. He finds the tent in a dark blue bag. He looks around for anything else he could make use of, but unfortunately he can’t think of anything else he could take right now. So he throws the bag with the tent on the window, in the garden. His parents must have realized that he broke in again, from the noise of the bag reaching the ground. Kaworu sets the window so that he could easily enter through it next time, then he goes out of the room and down the stairs.  
“Hello, mom. Hello, dad.”  
And he’s smiling.  
He cares about his parents, even though they kicked him out after he finished high school. He had many chances to also take some of his parents’ belongings when he sneaked in, yet he never did.  
And they start screaming and shouting. They yell about how living with them would mean contributing with money, they yell about how it was his choice to go away and lead a decadent lifestyle, surrounded by potentially dangerous friends, alcohol, drugs and homosexuality. And when their lungs give up, they calm down, and his mother breathes:  
“At least you are alive and unhurt.”  
Kaworu smiles: “Yes, I am.”  
It was thanks to the beautiful Shinji that he decided that it would be easier for himself to invest his money in a place of his own, instead of paying rent to his parents, being forced to endure their emotional and episodically physical abuse.  
His father glares at him. He’s breathing heavily and his face is red from anger.  
“Now, if you don’t get the fuck out of this house, I’m going to call the police.”  
“Sure. See ya, mom! See ya, dad!”  
And still smiling, he waves at them then gets out through the front door, picks up the bag with the tent, and starts to jog in the direction of the place he is supposed to meet Shinji at.

SHINJI

When Kaworu arrives, Shinji is sitting still on a bench listening to music. Kaworu hops next to him, with a big dumb grin on his face. He pecks Shinji on the cheek and throws the bag with the tent in his lap. Shinji looks at Kaworu, unable to control his smile. He throws his arms around Kaworu and hugs him tight. Then he kisses him quick but hard on the lips and gets up.  
“Let’s get going.”  
Shinji used to live with his aunt and his uncle until he they informed him that he was old enough to go the fuck away and start living on his own, instead of bothering them much longer. Of course, they worded it kindly, so that it would seem that what they wanted was revolving around a retirement in silence and just the company of the one they loved, instead of the fact that Shinji’s simple presence has been bothering them all the while.  
It wasn’t like Shinji chose to be a pain in the ass for them, it was not his fault that his father didn’t want him. It was not his fault that while his father couldn’t stand him because of his resemblance with his mother, he found comfort in Rei’s resemblance with her. It was not Shinji’s fault for needing a place to live. It was not Shinji’s fault for being too selfish to simply get himself killed.  
Luckily, Shinji managed to get a minimum wage job, and after just a week of being homeless, found a place to rent. It was a small and agonizingly empty apartment, but it was all Shinji could need and afford. And he was more than happy to share it with his boyfriend.  
Kaworu had lived on the streets for a few months, without even letting Shinji know at a certain time. After his parents kicked him out, he didn’t tell Shinji that he started to sleep at people’s houses or even on the stones near the beach. He just stopped inviting him over. But in the end, it all turned out to be just perfect. They were both working, and slowly saving money for buying an apartment of their own.  
Before they get home, they stop by to buy something to eat for dinner. When they get home, they eat in their bed just because they can. And they consider maybe saving up for a TV too. But in the end they decide against it, when Kaworu says:  
“I’d rather watch your face all day long, Shinji-kun.”  
Shinji never thought his life could ever get so sweet.

ASUKA

Eventually they end up at Rei’s place. And the floor is covered in band-aids, dirt, spilled tea, dust, medical prescriptions and empty pills cases. Asuka groans, making her way in the kitchen and imitating Rei:  
“It’s not even that’s dirtyyyy!!!”  
She groans again when she finds out Rei is out of alcohol. Rei also makes her way into the kitchen, and gets two slices of bread in the toaster.  
“Are you hungry?”She asks.  
Asuka rolls her eyes.  
“No. I’m not hungry. I’m thirsty. For vodka.”  
She sits on a chair, throwing the contents of her purse on the table. She takes all the bills from her wallet, straightens them, and then starts looking for more in the purse. Rei gets her toast bread and starts munching on it, handing one slice to Asuka. Asuka pushes the toast away, counting the money she finds.”  
Rei gets up and starts looking for some money in the house as well. She figures that what she has in the pocket of her jacket is more than enough for three bottles of vodka and five packs of cigarettes. She hands her money to Asuka, and Asuka gives her the most serious dead-glare in the history of mankind.  
“I fucking love you, Rei.”  
She gets up, kisses Rei on the forehead then embraces her tightly dramatically.  
“I’m going to the closest shop.”  
Rei nods.  
“Okay.”  
After Asuka returns, both of them end up sprawled on the bed, admiring the ceiling, occasionally taking sips of vodka, as they are listening to music. And both of them are happy. Rei would have never thought that happiness was something humans actually experienced. After all, she didn’t even know who she belonged to, even since she was little. She used to believe that she was adopted by a couple, but then the two of them died in a car accident and she found out that legally, she was supposed to be in an adoption centre. That’s when she met Gendo Ikari. And she tought that he was the one she truly belonged to, and she was endlessly thankful to him. Until she met Shinji and connected the dots.  
Asuka could easily understand certain aspects of Rei’s life. The lack of parental figures, for example. The only true parent she ever had tried to make her join her in her death. Then she got an adoptive mother that she simply couldn’t sympathize with. Another aspect of Rei’s life she could understand was letting others explore and experiment on your body.  
At a point of her life, Asuka decided that maybe having her own money would help. That doing for money what others usually did for personal pleasure would help. Sure, she made a bunch of money, yet she didn’t even have what to spend them on. Mentally, selling her body just made her consider herself repulsive for allowing herself to do it. Half of her was proud of her ability to change her personality around her clients, half of her was proud of how well she was handling her decadence, but half of her was drowning in self-hatred and misery.  
And somehow, Rei helped Asuka realize that she had the qualifications for a more than well-paid job. It wasn’t like Asuka was unaware of her qualities, it was just that maybe she needed somebody’s acceptance. And even if for the moment she was struggling with money, she knew that many companies would hire her, if she bothered to get herself a CV.  
Asuka pretty much already took the decision to move in with Rei. She just doesn’t know how to clean Rei’s house and keep her cool attitude at the same time.  
And now, sitting on the bed, drunk, the two of them both feel that they have gained they acceptance they were seeking, each belonging to the other.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback please :3c


End file.
